Swordplay
by Pandabeat
Summary: Thrust, Sasuke-kun, thrust! You need to keep a firm grip! Keep your tip straight! ... Sasuke smirked ... He had plenty of experience in those positions. SasuSaku One Shot. Humorous, sexual innuendos.


This one shot is a collaboration between me (main writer), my friends Matt and Kink, and fellow fanfic writers and friends Kanon-nya and Lakelis. Almost all of it is me but those mentioned made up some of the lines and demanded credit. So yeah.

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my soul.

* * *

"Thrust, thrust!" There was a manly grunt. "Thrust, Sasuke-kun, thrust!!!"

Sasuke angled his hips, spreading his legs wider. He panted hard, sweat sliding down his bare back.

"Again, again, again!" Sakura's voice rang through the forest they were in. Sasuke was silently thankful no one was around to see this embarrassing display. "Sa-suke-kun!" He gritted his teeth and obeyed her commands. He thrusted forward and Sakura made a pleasing sound. They continued and Sasuke was glad he finally got the hang of it. Then his grip slipped and Sakura smacked him on the back of his head.

"You need to keep a firm grip! Keep your tip straight!" Sakura scolded. Sasuke narrowed his obsidian eyes at her. They had only started an hour ago, damn it, he deserved to given a little leniency. He'd just come back from a mission, hadn't he? They pair glared at each other, both breathing hard and sweating.

A loud laugh erupted behind them and Sasuke groaned a little. He knew that laugh.

"Damn it," he swore softly.

"Wow, bastard! You're so inexperienced! I mean, even _I _know how to do that!" Naruto boasted gleefully.

"Shut up, dope," Sasuke said, turning his glare onto the blond. Sakura pushed him away from her and nodded a greeting to her teammate.

"Hey Naruto, hey Hinata!"

"O-ohayo, Sakura-san," the Hyuuga said timidly. A blush tinted her cheeks due to the fact that Naruto was holding her hand.

"Really, Sasuke-bastard, you're only learning how to do this now? Hinata-chan taught me the ropes last year!!" Naruto claimed.

"Oh? Really? Nice, Hinata," Sakura said surprised. Hinata blushed more.

"I told you to shut up," Sasuke muttered. "Now go away so we can finish."

"No way, we just got here! Hinata-chan and I came out here to have a picnic. And we're not going to leave just because you're only learning how to do it now. Come on, Hinata-chan! Let's sit in the shade," Naruto tugged the still blushing girl with her.

"Leave!" Sasuke's voice was sharp. This was already embarrassing enough. He didn't need the blonde moron watching. Since when was that loser into watching this kind of stuff anyway?

"Sasuke-kun, let them stay. Naruto's only going to pay attention to the food once Hinata takes it out anyway and you know what she's going to be looking at," Sakura remarked.

"Fine," he muttered. He rolled his shoulders, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Sakura moved closer, going back into their position before they'd been rudely interrupted. He would have thrusted again but a chuckle from above stopped him. What now? He glanced up at narrowed his eyes.

"You know, if no one had been watching, it would have sounded like Sakura was teaching you how to have sex, Sasuke," Kakashi said, his single eye twinkling.

Sakura laughed. "I know, right?" The silver-haired man glanced at her.

"I would have thought you'd have turned as red as Hinata when I said that," he mused.

"Why?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Aren't you a virgin? An innuendo like that would have made an innocent blush," he replied.

"Ha! It's actually in-your-end-o, Kakashi-sensei. I lost my virginity two years ago," Sakura said.

"What!" Naruto shouted, running up to them. "Who dared touch Sakura-chan?! Did you hear that, bastard?! Someone touched Sakura-chan!"

"Of course I did, dope," Sasuke smirked lazily. "And it was a bit less than two years ago, Sakura."

"A bit less?" Naruto echoed, looking confused at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, already having made the connection.

"Sasuke's saying that he was the one who took her virginity, Naruto," he said helpfully.

"What!!" Naruto shouted again albeit a bit louder.

"Relax, Naruto," Sakura said amused.

"But! But! Sakura-chan! Why did you sleep with that bastard?" Naruto whined, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"Because I'm hot and sexy and no one can resist my charms," Sasuke smirked. "Especially my prey."

"Prey? Well thanks, Sasuke-kun. Now I feel like your food," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"This is not right!" Naruto shrieked, stamping his foot down. "Sakura-chan should be with someone who isn't a bastard!" A tug on his sleeve had him looking down at Hinata who'd walked over from their picnic

"N-Naruto-kun, you should calm down. I think Sasuke-san really cares about Sakura-san. He's kissing her," Hinata pointed out softly. Naruto's head whipped around.

"What!! Grr, Stop Kissing Her! You bmsmmrfff!!!!" Kakashi clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth and promptly dragged him away.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice, too involved in their making out.

When Sasuke finally released his lover's now swollen lips, Sakura's hazy green eyes met his.

"What were we doing out here again?" she wondered.

Sasuke smirked and used a quick teleportation jutsu to take him to his bedroom.

He had plenty of experience of _those _positions.


End file.
